Fragile Ties
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Digimon one-shots and sometimes two-shots, prompts and suggestions welcome
1. Goggles

I had this on a disk about and thought, since I was writers blocked and artistically blocked I decided to post this for you all to enjoy. As for hwo old it is... err.. I'll figure that out sooner or later as soon as I remember when I wrote these one-shots.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Goggles

They didn't know where Tai had gained the goggles, just one day he had them on his mass of hair.

What Tai didn't tell them was that he had gotten the goggles at age three, he had gotten lost in the park after wondering too far away from his parents.

He's heard singing then, something about beautiful dreamers if he remembered right.

The brunette had headed to the singer, and what he saw convinced him that this could only be a dream. Sitting under a tree was a dragon, or a baby dream. It was all red, with black markings and a white belly and cool looking golden eyes. Sitting beside the dragon was a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen. He wore blue clothing, yellow wristbands and cool goggles on his head.

In fact he said it out loud gaining the twos attention.

"You're a bit far from the playground," the boy said, and Tai noticed he had red eyes.

"I'm... a bit lost," Tai admitted shuffling hsi shoes in the dirt.

"It happens to the best of us, Guilmon and I got lost too, were just waiting for our ride home," the boy smiled.

"But your so much older, you can't get lost," Tai said in disbelief, the boy was like an adult.

"Everyone gets lost sooner or later, the world is huge and there are many worlds and times," The boy smiled.

"Your weird," Tai replied sticking out his tongue, there was only one world his mommy said so.

"I guess, you know your missing something," the boy said looking at him, then he smiled and pulled the goggled off hid head and placed them around Tais neck.

"For me!"Tai said happily, the goggles were so cool.

"Now you look like the leader you will become," the boy said ruffling his hair.

"Leader, as in tag?" Tai asked cutely.

"That's for you to discover, and I think your mother is calling," the boy relied, and in fact he could hear her calling.

"Thanks for meeting you Mr and Guilmon," Tai said and ran off.

As the boy retreated from sight and hearing, Takato sighed.

"Only I would end up somehow in a universe the Digimon cartoon exists," he sighed, well at least Yamaki would be able to get him home soon.

Years later Tai would remember that meeting, and realize he'd met a Digimon long before that fateful day two Digimon fought in the real world. He only wished he'd gotten the boys name, specially since Gennai had never head of a Digimon called Guilmon.

END


	2. Loneliness

Well, here is yet another piece of that old series of ficlets. Been rather busy real time and didn't have to time to fix it up.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Loneliness

Once again he was forgotten, his parents had taken his big brother to some convention of some type. What type of parents left a five year old child alone in an apartment, neglectful ones that was.

It was Sam this, Sam that.. Oh that you Ken.. Why can't you be like Sam for once.

He wanted to cry, he had just started school and Sam had years more of school then him, of course he'd seem smarter. He was older and in a higher grade. Did they never give his report cards or marks a good look, his teachers kept praising him for his perfect grades.

But no, he was forgotten and didn't have any friends. Any he tried to make seemed to gravitate towards his brother.

Crying didn't make the situation any better.

He just wanted a friend that wouldn't leave him for Sam like everyone else.

Why did the world seemed intent on making him lonely.

END


	3. Silver tongued

Well, here is yet another piece of that old series of ficlets. Been rather busy real time and didn't have to time to fix it up.

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Silver tongued

The devil made it look easy, and he definitely didn't have the skills of the legendary Loki. But what else could he do, his father was definitely not ready to know about Digimon.

"What are we going to say?" TK asked worriedly, hugging Patamon to his chest.

"We'll, for now we keep pretending there stuffed toys," Matt responded, mind you while Patamon was small enough to pull it off Gabumon definitely wasn't. He had no clue how the other Destined would pull it off, but he had a feeling Tai was getting it past his parents easily.

And with style, maybe he needed to talk to tai about excuses to use with the parental units.

"Matt..." Tk said shuffling back and forth a bit.

"Lets get you to the bathroom then," Matt sighed, he had twenty minutes to have a good lie for his dad about there partners.

Years later he did learn how to lie well, too bad his father figured out Gabumon was not a toy within hours and just played along with it.

END


	4. Pieces of me

Well, here is yet another piece of that old series of ficlets. Been rather busy real time and didn't have to time to fix it up.

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Pieces of me

She loved him...

She loved him not...

With a sigh she dropped the flower, ignoring the remaining petals on it.

Really, her conflicted heart didn't want to know that final answer.

"Stupid Tai," Sora whispered.

If only he could say the words, or maybe she wasn't brave enough... didn't have his courage.

"I love you Tai... I only wish I knew if you felt the same way," Sora whispered, love was just to hard.

END


	5. Free

Well, here is yet another piece of that old series of ficlets. Been rather busy real time and didn't have to time to fix it up.

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Free

Watching her little brother, she realized there was something bright and free about him. There was nothing holding him to the darker side of existence, sometimes he touched them but like a bird he'd fly free again.

Idly she peeked into her brothers room, like a birds nest, messy but seemed to swirl around the bed. Snickering she heard Davis's cautioning the little blue creature to stay out of sight, she didn't know the creatures name but she would keep it secret.

A while later he ran out of the apartment like the wind, yelling something about Soccer and meeting his friends.

The red heading teen shook her head, her brother was so free.

Still she wondered how he had become such good friends with Ken.

"That boy, when will he learn to buck down and study. He'll never get anywhere in life with that attitude," her father said, June wanted to scream. Why did everyone want for Davis to suddenly become an adult, he was a kid and he had so much to offer.

He wasn't about to suddenly change his personality because of there demanding parents whims, he wasn't going to drop friends because his parents thought them a bad influence.

Davis was free, free to make his own choices, to make his own future.

And it would stay that way, even if she had to wrest her brothers future from her parents hands.

After all she already played by there rules as the idiot daughter best to marry off, Davis though... he would remain free.

END


	6. Bitter

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Bitter

They said he was hope, child of hope side by side of light.

Then why did he want to scream, to destroy, to yell and crush.

Did they not realize how bitter inside he was.

He lost that inner spark too early, it was twisted and broken when Patamon was murdered... deleted.

Clutching that all too fragile egg to his chest, he realized that if he had been the one killed it would be game over for him. There was likely no rebirth for humans in the Digital world, there would be an end of a cycle for them.

When Patamon aka baby form was born he cried, some of the bitterness healed from his heart and he began to feel hope again.

What didn't heal was something new in his heart, a new hatred of virus type Digimon.

He didn't tell anyone of course, because no all virus Digimon were evil.

But...

That days memory was still a bitter taste on his tongue.

END


	7. Watching you

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

For neo who gave a zillion suggestions but sadly could only take a few

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Watching you

The last time he saw them was years ago, he was so happy to see his friends again even though the memories of himself seemed to be faded to nothing. He wondered if Ken remembered him, but that wasn't likely since the boy had been infected by a dark spore years ago.

The bluenette seemed happier now, and he and Wormmon seemed much closer.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't help you' Ryo thought sadly, it wasn't exactly his idea do be thrown to another Digimon universe.

He still thought it hilarious that in the universe he'd ended, his world was that of cartoons and games... definitely not telling Kenta or Kazu about that fact though.

And what he was doing wasn't stalking, no matter what Rika would say on the matter and that was what he was sticking with.

Yeah... it was stalking.

"There shorter in real life then I thought they'd be," a familiar voice said, Ryo jumped and turned around.

"Takato!" he said in surprise, when he'd found himself in his home universe he hadn't thought anyone from the Tamerverse would be able to find him.

"Do you want to stay here, this was your home once wasn't it?" Takato asked, Ryo stared in shock.. How the heck did the gogglehead know that. He hadn't told anyone, they all just thought him an orphan.

"Don't be surprised, I see more then people think and in the anime there's a five second clip pretty much of ken getting the spore and you are there. I pay attention," Takato said to his shocked face, one of these days Ryo would stop thinking Takato silly or stupid because the boy was anything but.

"No... I'm just a memory now, and its better to let them continue to forget me," Ryo said sadly, no matter how much he'd like to run up and say hello and so many things to his past friends.

"Our rides waiting Ryo, and don't worry if there is a chance you'll meet them again, and you will," Takato said walking away, Ryo followed after giving one last look at the Destined. One of these days he'd figure out Takato, no matter how much stranger the gogglehead got every year.

"Hey, where did your goggles go?" Ryo said finally noticing that Takatos were missing, and how had he missed that.

"Time," was the boys answer.

OoOoO

"Ken, is everything alright?" Wormmon asked when the blue haired boy began to look around confused.

"For a second, I thought I felt someone watching me," he replied. "Familiar, and I felt so happy suddenly."

"Strange," the small virus Digimon responded.

END


	8. Take my hand

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Requested By: Insanity outcast

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Take my hand

He wasn't going to cry, no he was a big boy. The reddish haired boy sniffled and rubbed his nose against his swiftly getting grimy jacket, he'd fallen into a puddle earlier.

The sky was becoming pretty colours as evening bled into the sky, the four year old knew it was probably his bed time.

Why did parents always say not to talk to strangers, he could really use help getting unlost and a stranger might know.

Sniffling again he kicked a can, it didn't go far and a gust of wind rolled it back right to its original spot. Davis frowned, now that just wasn't nice. Huffing he kicked it again, it went even further this time and the wind didn't bring it back either.

"Nice kick," a voice cheerfully said, startled he turned to see two kids standing five feet away from him. One was a boy several years older with goggles on hsi head, and the other was a girl his age.

Feeling shy he looked down shifting his sneakers in dirt, other then June he didn't have much experience with others.

"Thanks..." he finally said quietly.

"I'm Tai and this is Kari, you play soccer?" the boy said brightly.

'Soccer, that sounds fun' Davis thought, kicking things was always cool.

"Wanna play, I'm Davis," he responded.

"Cool, what are you doing down here. Kids aren't suppose to be this way, were on the way to the park," Tai said, Davis sniffled.

"Lost," he said, and he was very tired and wanted his mommy.

"Eh... really? Mom always said the police can help us. Want me to take you to the police?" Tai asked, Kari smiled at him and she still hadn't said a word.

Davis nodded and Tai took his hand and led him to the nearest Police building, the brunette was so cool.

"Wanna be just like you," Davis said as they said goodbye.

"Nah, be you because I'm me," Tai said cheerfully, before heading back on the way to the park.

As little kids did he forgot totally about that day, even though he tried to emulate his hero of tht day. Yet years later when he met Tai and Kari through soccer, he wondered shy he had a feeling of daja vu.

END


	9. Broken Strings

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

One sided Jurato

Requested By: mousettez

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Broken Strings

She was a broken person, a puppet who hadn't realized she was a puppet. Leomon... was gone, his data stolen in a moment of gluttony and revenge.

Why.. Why had her partner been taken, a part of her very soul shattered away from her all to quickly.

Her strings were cut now that she was entrapped in a living tomb or rage, grief and sorrow.

Was it wrong that when she was freed from the cage known as D-reaper that she had wanted to claw her way back as much as she wanted to be free, she had wanted the world to still know her grief.

But she took her escape, by his hands and her other friends.

They had sacrificed too much to let the monster win, even though she realized the monster was her also. His heart had reached out to her from within the form of Gallantmon, and she'd felt hope.

Yet... she knew that this hope, this spark within the darkness was a fragile thing.

There would be no more sock puppets, no making idiotic remarks to others in ways that made them feel down... this would be her second chance.

But there was once chance she wouldn't take, as the others partners were taken to the Digital world she had a realization.

Takato was her hero that had literally come is shining armour, she hadn't realized that she had been in love with him for years and in fact jealous of anyone else that had gained his attention.

Takato, sweet loveable goofy special Takato.

Takato, who would never love her as she did he.

It hurt, but she knew it would probably never be. But... it wouldn't hurt to be by his side in case, Rika was still in the running after all.

END


	10. Engraved

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either.

So sorry for the wait! Should have been posted forever ago. But writers block took over, combined by a migraine that kept coming back every few days then having a lot more working hours then usual killed my writing ability.

Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Requested By: Kit Ninja

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Engraved

Here he was, a teenage on the edge of being a young adult. Exams were looming a year in the future, so many tests and studying to get into the right collage. His parents were getting on his case, but that's what parents did especially when they hoped he could get a scholarship since there was no way they'd be able to afford it.

Tai sighed to himself, it was times like this that he found the Digital world a refuge even if his partner wasn't at his side at the moment. Heck, Agumon didn't even know he was in the Digital World.

Thankfully of feral/evil Digimon attacks so far, but he had realized this area was a fairly neutral area... really wished he had know that when he'd first come to this world so many years ago.

"I need a vacation from reality is what I need," Tai muttered to himself.

In the distance he could see a shrine of some type, now that was unusual in the Digital world and maybe this was why the area was neutral. Curious he heading to the shrine building, it was the size of a one story house made of white polished stone of some type. No door, but most places in this Dimension didn't need it.

Stepping up a few stone stairs he stepped inside, the cool air was a welcome change from the heat outside.

"Woah," Tai breathed, the place was empty of furniture but had beautiful carved walls and caved floors. Carefully he walked around the walls looks at the images, to his shock it was images of there adventures in the Digital world.

There was Myotismon, the dark masters.. And teh time Matt and himself had actually entered the internet to fight the Digimon/virus there. His fingers traced many more images, such as the Digimon emperor and ken becoming free of the dark spore influence. Myotismons return, the wish world. There was way too much more to mention.

That was just the first wall.

He walked to the other side, leaving the back for last.

This wall left him confused, it was images of people that seemed familiar for some reason and some that didn't. Digimon battling hordes of battles, other peoples adventures. Could these be images of the chosen children before there's, for Gennai had once in passing mentioned that there had been a group long before there's that battled the evil then.

He'd have to ask Gennai about it, and bring the others here.

The back wall a series of circles with multiple symbols on it, his eyes widened when he recognized some of them at crests. He wondered what the many other symbols meant, crests of the past and future maybe?

Suddenly one symbol caught his attention, he felt as if something had shaken him roughly.

It was four triangles and a circle, simple really but so familiar, he didn't recognize the symbol it almost overlapped though.

"A Hazard symbol?" he asked himself at the four triangle symbol, suddenly his head hurt and he felt as if he was about to get a migraine.

_A boy with red eyes with goggles, a red dragon/dino Digimon with the Hazard symbol. A park he played in as a child._

"_I guess, you know your missing something," the boy said looking at him, then he smiled and pulled the goggled off hid head and placed them around Tais neck._

"_For me!"Tai said happily, the goggles were so cool._

"_Now you look like the leader you will become," the boy said ruffling his hair._

_Guilmon, that unknown boy who had seemed to know too much._

Tai blinked and took deep breaths, how could he had forgotten that day. He had treasured those goggles till he passed them on, yet... how had that boy known.

"_I'm... a bit lost," Tai admitted shuffling hsi shoes in the dirt._

"_It happens to the best of us, Guilmon and I got lost too, were just waiting for our ride home," the boy smiled._

"_But your so much older, you can't get lost," Tai said in disbelief, the boy was like an adult._

"_Everyone gets lost sooner or later, the world is huge and there are many worlds and times," The boy smiled._

"Lost... I guess I was lost too. Just in a different way," Tai chuckled weekly, realizing that in the rush to get a scholarship he;d been running in circles for quiet awhile.

"I guess I owe you Mr... Just wish I knew who you were," Tai sighed, then finally looked at the images carved into the floor.

In the four corners were four huge digimon, the one he recognized was Azulongmon. Next to each was a world, the Digital world.. No he realized... different Digital worlds. Then around the four Digital worlds were an insane number of smaller worlds with strange symbols on them. More Digital worlds? It was amazing and he knew this had to prove the existence or alternate universes.

"Maybe I won't tell the others," Tai finally said, something about this place was sacred... but he was still going to ask Gennai about it.

Finally he left heading for home, wondering if he would ever meet that unknown boy again. Unnoticed to him the shrine faded away behind him like a dream.

END


	11. Sacrifice

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Been awhile since I've done a non request, so here is one fo my choice. Lol.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Sacrifice

Life was all too short, he was too busy to actually enjoy it. Okay he enjoyed it, what wasn't to like about multiple fans and all eyes on him.

His parents saw as a gleaming jewel, nothing could see past his glory.

He was perfect, his intelligence, and he was handsome and his parents promised him contacts for his eyes no matter the fact they were expensive.

He was a king and competition was a lowly dream.

The only thing that got in the way was the damn runt.

Or rather his little brother.

The brat thought he was smart, he wasn't. The brat should fall over dead, no one would care and he'd have his room brat free again.

"Worthless," he sneered at the younger bluenette, who flinched away from him. Smirking he put the strange device he had stolen from the runt into his desk.

Days later he walked through the streets wondering if it was about to rain, then to his surprise he realized someone was walking beside him.

"I'm not giving out autographs," he smirked, had to love fans.

"I don't want one, I was just curious of why your so cruel," the person asked, male and about his age. From the corner of his eye all he could see was brown hair and a blue shirt.

"Mind your own business," sam snarled, annoyed at this bug.

"Do you love anyone, would you give up your life for another. That's what makes a king Sam," the boy said, Sam spun around to give hell but was annoyed to realize the person was gone.

"Freak," he muttered, the sky finally broke open to drown the world in rain. As he walked he couldn't get the words out of his mind, it bothered him. Why would that person ask that, giving ones life for another...

Suddenly a person crossing a road caught his attention, he frowned seeing it was the brat who looked like he was in his own world.

Then the world seemed to freeze, a car went out of control the brat.. No brother in the way. He didn't even feel himself move, or notice his hands pushing Ken out of the way.

"Sam!" Ken screamed as the world seemed to move again.

He hurt.. The world hurt, his body felt a million tonnes.

"Sam hold on, the ambulance is almost here," Ken cried, and Sam felt himself smiling.

'The king does make the sacrifice' Sam thought his eyes sliding closed, and for once felt free and realized that till that moment he hadn't been alive.

'I love you Ken, I'm sorry'

TBC


	12. Gathering Of Flames

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Sorry for the long wait, I blame way to many work hours lately, world of warcraft addiction and wedding planning.

Requested By: Dragi

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Gathering Of Flames

He felt dizzy, rather out of it. Blinking he looked around trying to figure out where the heck he was, definitely the Digital world but not a forest location he knew himself.

"Okay, definitely lost," Takuya muttered, then he noticed something very out of place, he'd spirit Digivolved enough to know when he wasn't human at the moment.

"Oh hell no," he muttered looking at his hands, hands that he had only seen that time.

"I'm Flamon again," he said in annoyance, mind you he hadn't found out the name of this form for quiet awhile and he still hadn't told the others of his little adventures. Sighing he checked for anyone else, but he was alone. Quickly he released the Digimon spirit to become human, or at least he tried to.

"Damn..." he muttered under his breath after several minutes, no matter what he did he was Flamon and he couldn't even become Agumo or other spirit forms.

"Hey! You okay there?" a voice called, startled Flamon turned to see two Digimon heading his way, rookies like himself. One was an Agumon, but he didn't recognize the blue one.

"A bit lost," he replied.

"That sucks, anyway I'm Veemon and this is Aguumon," the blue rookie said introducing themselves, at least he knew the blue Digimons identity now.

"Flamon," he said introducing himself, and that felt weird saying Flamon instead of his human name.

"Do you want to walk with us, maybe you'll come across something familiar?" Agumon asked, Flamon realized that it could be awhile till he found a way home or the others found him.

"Yeah, thank you," Flamon replied, maybe he would be lucky.

"Anyway, have you ever heard of a Digimon called Guilmon?" Veemon asked curious, Flamon shook his head no since the name was unfamiliar.

"Hmm... I just wish Tai could remember more. Or that he could find that strange shrine again," Agumon grumbled as they walked, a talk fo a shrine hot Flamons attention since it was places like that some of his group had gained spirits.

"Shrine?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, just wish I had seen it," Veemon cheered, and went into descriptions of what the human had seen.

Suddenly something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes, red and silver.

'A knight?' Flamon thought, and knew he had to see more of the Digimon.

"Wait!" the two rookies called behind him, but he just sped up.

He jumped through some bushes in hope of not losing sight of the unknown Knight Digimon, then froze.

He was no longer in the Digital world that wasn't his own, in fact he was standing in front of his house.

"Was it only a dream?" Takuya asked himself seeing that he was human again, confused he walked inside never seeing a goggled boy and a red Digimon walking away unseen down the street.

TBC


	13. Painful Favours

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Painful Favours

It was strange, just when he finally had a chance to relax and have fun with Guilmon and everyone else something always happened.

His D-Ark was going crazy suddenly and not in the 'there is a Digimon appearing' way, when the arrow appearing on the screen pointed to the portal to the Digital world he wanted to sigh.

"What is it Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, peering over his shoulder at the portal which looked more stable then it had since they'd retrieved the Digimon after D-Reaper.

"I think were about to take a long trip," Takato said sadly and stomach clenching, and something was telling he had to go now.

This wasn't like when Ryo and himself had been lost in time for a bit in that other Dimension, this time it was it was only himself and Guilmon. Last time was part accident part a Hypno's problem, and he'd met Tai of all things as a kid and seen some of the Destined older when he'd gotten to Ryo.

"Aw, don't you want to play?" a childish voice asked, startled Takato turned to see Calumon floating there looking sad.

"Sorry Calumon, but can you tell Yamaki that the Digital world called and I'll be back as soon as I can," Takato asked the white being.

"Sure, see you Takato," Calumon said and flew off.

"Aww, we didn't pack any peanut butter," Guilmon said suddenly.

"Guilmon we didn't pack anything," Takato sighed, and with that the two jumped into the portal which faded out behind them.

OoOoO

They walked through what seemed to be endless sand and rock, the heat was oppressive. It was a good thing one didn't have to eat or drink in the Digital world, otherwise they would have died from there conditions.

Takato wished for his goggles, but he'd given them away in his time travelling adventure that day.

"Tired," Guilmon mumbled, well they were both tired.

Takato looked at his D-Ark, the arrow was still leading forward and he very much wanted to find out what ever was calling them.

"Huh..." Takato asked as the arrow vanished and the whole screen just blinked.

"Did the battery die?" Guilmon asked looking at him.

"No, but the arrows gone and nothings here," Takato said bewildered, all he saw around them was rock and sand, not even a Digimon other then Guilmon in sight.

Tempting fate, the ground below then collapsed and they fell into darkness.

OoOoO

Back in the real chaos ruled, Takato had only left a message with Calumon and that message left people... well annoyed.

Annoyed in Rikas case since the ex-gogglehead had vanished without warning and left the others behind.

In an office she could hear raised voice, Takatos parents wanted there son back now.

Unfortunately they couldn't even contact or touch the Digital world for some reason.

Takato was on his own.

OoOoO

His head hurt, he was bruised and battered but he was whole. Blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the mostly darkness, he looked around to see an unconscious Guilmon.

"Wake up Guilmon," Takato said shaking his partner.

"Peanut butter covered trees!" Guilmon cried coming awake, Takato stared once again wondering at the sanity of his partners Peanut butter obsession.

"Eh... Where are we Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he came back to reality.

"Underground, the way we fell is blocked. Were only able to see because there is glowing moss on some of the walls," Takato replied, only having spotted the glowing moss seconds ago.

"Ohh, can I eat it?' the rookie chirped.

"No."

OoOoO

They had been walking for hours, now and then they'd take a break to give there feet a break. Takato sighed wondering how far this moss glowing passageway would go, hopefully an exit.

Guilmons head tilted and he sniffed the air, his tail actually wagged a bit.

'Cute' Takato thought amused.

"I smell running water Takatomon," the rookie Digimon said, the Tamer felt hope at this for moving water may mean an exit or arrival to wherever his D-Ark was still leading them.

"Lets run boy, we may finally be getting wherever were suppose to be," Takato smiled, with that the two ran.

The tunnel blurred as they ran. Darkness and the glow of the moss. He was huffing for breath, after all he was already tired but now even his nose could smell water and the sound of an underground river.

"Ack!" Takato cried as he slammed into Guilmon who had come to a stop, he fell onto his butt and blinked.

"Were here," Takato said and knew it was true.

They were in actual cave not a tunnel, the whole roof and walls were covered with moss with symbols carved into them. The river had a stone arch small bride over it, in the middle of the cave across the river was a large stone raised platform with a shrine of some type on it.

"Takatomon."

"What's wrong Guilmon?" Takato asked as Guilmons worried voice.

"That's shrines there but not here," Guilmon said bewildered.

"Lets get this over with," Takato sighed, and two climbed up the platform and entered the shrine together.

"Wow," Takato whistled, everything was engraved but there wasn't enough light to make out any of them.

"Takatomon! The doors gone," Guilmon panicked, Takato spun around to see a plane wall where the door had been.

"Argh," Takato cried in pain as he was forced to the fall in intense pain, he felt as if his stomach would rebel.

Suddenly he felt as if his head would explode as knowledge was pounded into his brain, a being shattering key points of time, a worlds chance or being destroyed growing.

Worlds upon worlds falling like Dominos, someone needed from outside to fix those fixed points or taking someone else's part to fix it.

"Why me... why not destroy it?" Takato gasped out tears flowing down his cheeks.

New images came to him, he was chosen because he was there and the strange dream ability he had now and then made him more sensitive and safer for him.

So many things to do, so many changes he had to fix. It would take years... yes it would, but he sensed a promise that he wouldn't change and would return home correctly.

"Please stop, it hurts.. I'll do it," Takato begged, then he passed out with Guilmon also unconscious.

Moments later the shrine was gone from the platform with no sign that Takato or Guilmon had just been there.

TBC


	14. Vulpine thoughts

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

So sorry for the wait, work, mass migrains and the fact my email was hacked was reason my writing didn't happen.

Requested by: 10th Squad 3rd Seat

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

Vulpine thoughts

Things had been strange for Renamon for a long time, for one thing she had left her own world and partnered to the extremely strange creature known as a human. They had no powers really unless linked to a Digimon, but what a boost there friendship gave.

The Vulpine Digimon was bewildered on the fact that humans had set gender, Renamon referred to herself as female because of Rika but in fact Digimon could act as both.

She loved her life, she loved Rika and the fact she got to beat the hell out of Digimon who believed they could waltzes into the human world and cause trouble since very few wanted to partner up.

Terriermon amused her. Guilmon made her want to tease half the time and the rest battle him for many reasons. Monodramon... she wasn't going to battle him unless she had to. There was something off about Ryos partner. Impmon made her want to kick his butt for attitude alone, Calumon... well first she'd have to catch the mini. Then there were the other Digimon, but nothing of note really.

Rika made her smirk, they were well suited. Henry made her wonder if he would always do his best to go the peaceful route. Ryo, made her wonder how he lugged around his ego around. Jeri made her sigh. The girl still needed a backbone. The twins, she was sure they were evil. Kenta and Kazu, were idiots with a few good ideas.

Then there was Takato, the breadhead, gogglehead and head in the clouds dreamer. He was shy in many ways but bewildered her, specially that small ability of his. After all she had never admitted to Rika she had seen him in that dream he mentioned, Rika.. Dream girl indeed.

They'd defeated the beast, the fear of the Digital world known as D-reaper, for awhile she'd thought there journey was over when they'd been forced back to the Digital world to protect both worlds. They'd made it back, reuniting with there humans, there best friends. There had been more adventures, but they'd won in the end.

Renamon sighed as she looked down at the street below, she was standing on a roof of a apartment building near to Hypnos where Rika was at this moment.

Everyone was rushing about trying to figure out where Takato was, but strangely she wasn't worried.

She had a feeling that he was far away, but doing what he did well. Setting things right, like he'd set Rikas's heart to care again.

"Don't take too long Takato, Chaos is born with any tamer missing," Renamon whispered to the sky.

END


	15. A Knight to remember

Its rather short, but some of these are more drabble then one-shot. There is no order to these either. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I owned Digimon though.

Happy Halloween!

Fragile Ties

By Firehedgehog

A Knight to remember

A small brown haired girl sniffled, the usual chaos of Halloween surrounded her but she was unhappy. Her big brother had run off to trick or treat with some older kids, leaving her to go alone around the block.

Sure she was big girl now, after all she'd survived the Digital world but it still hurt that he hadn't stayed. She was eight years old, and she wasn't going to be afraid.

Mind you, right now she wanted to scream and bite as some bigger kid stole her bag of candy.

Tears leaked down her face, and she was glad that her princess costume had no makeup.

"Hey now, no crying princess," a soothing male voice said, sniffling she looked up to see an older boy standing there, he was older then Tai and wearing a red and silver knight costume which had a face mask hiding his face but showing expressive reddish eyes.

"But someone stole my candy, and Tai left me alone," the child of Light cried, she didn't wnat to have such a bad Halloween.

"Well, we'll just have to get you more and better candy," the boy said, he ran into a corner store and came out moments later with a large plastic bag in his arms.

From that point was a wonderful time, all she could remember was happily going from place to place while letting the Knight lead her around. She had a stash of candy many would envy, and she'd had a Knight to protect a princess all evening long.

"Oh..." Kari said suddenly when she realized how late it was, and that they were right in front of her apartment building.

"Did you have fun," the boy asked, she nodded feeling that if she smiled any larger it would split her head in half. "Good, it was fun." then to her shock placed his bag into her arms also.

"Wait, what's your name!" kari cried realizing her Knight was already walking away.

"Call me Gallant," the boy called and vanished into a crowd.

Years later Kari would remember this as the best Halloween ever, and still wished she knew who had helped her that night.

OoOoO

Data scattered into the air. Takato sighed in relief.

"I'm tired," Guimon grumbled.

"I know, but this Digimon was hunting Kari down all evening and only decided to show after we separated. I had to stay by her side to make sure it didn't come near, and you had to stay hidden to catch it," Takato said pulling of the all too hot Knight costume.

Grinning he threw a piece of candy at his partner, either way tonight had been fun.

END


End file.
